Porcelain
by TriggerF1nger
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts only to learn of a mysterious secret police force and how easily society is destroyed. action will come later spoilers of book 5please r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs in which chapters will be entitled.  
  
Porcelain: Chapter One: Fitter Happier  
  
Authors Note: Every title given to this fic and chapters has a meaning, Porcelain is a symbol for how easy life and society is shattered. Fitter Happier is, well, listen to the song, its by Radiohead.  
  
Harry's summer had not been going well at all, in fact, he had preferred to have been in Sirius's position. He shook that thought, -don't think about Sirius- he told himself -it only makes the pain worsen-.  
  
There were very few things that cheered Harry up. One of those things came from what he least expected. His best friend. This was curious because when he thought of Ron, he wasn't that happy, but then when he thought of Hermione, his heart skipped a few beats and he was just happy that she was in the same school.  
  
He thought of her whenever he wasn't thinking of Sirius, and the voices beyond the veil. He didn't know why he felt so overjoyed at the thought her, mainly because he was too naïve to see it. He lived for the letters she sent him via owl, yet he didn't understand why.  
  
Just as he had started visioning her in his head, an owl collided with the closed window next which Harry sat. He jumped at the sudden racket, shouting "BLOODY HELL!". When he landed from his ascent, he opened the window, letting the idiot bird in. He prayed that Hermione sent it, but, alas, it was his O.W.L. grades.  
  
Greatly disappointed, he ripped open the envelope, grasped the parchment inside and pulled it out. He glanced down the chart, which listed his grades. Much to his relief, the 'T' grade did not exist, as it was not listed on the "Possible Gradings' list.  
  
He was, on the whole, satisfied with the grades that he received. The only O he got, however, was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest of his grades were okay, except in Divination and Potions.  
  
He sent the owl back where it came from. It flew with such idiocy, Harry was sure it must have a mental defection. Then, just as suddenly as the bird had hit the window, the bird went down. It was shot by Dudley, who was brandishing his new paintball gun. A painful reminder slapped Harry in the face, he was still at the hellhole known as Number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Harry thought it was the perfect excuse to call Moody, Tonks, and Lupin, to the front door of the Dursleys home. They had made the promise, that if anything bad happened at the hands of the Dursleys, they would come and straighten things out with them.  
  
They also made a mention that, if they didn't hear from Harry three days in a row, they would take that as an indication that a 'bad thing' happened, so Harry just decided to wait it out. And hopefully, he thought to himself, -they might come along with Hermione, too-.  
  
"Boy, your supper's ready!" screeched Aunt Petunia, calling up to Harry. "Ill be right down." He called back. He then stood up and proceeded down the flight of stairs, through the hallway, and toward the kitchen.  
  
When he reached the table, he informed them, "Today has been the third day in a row that Dudley has been killing the owls that bring me my mail with that "Autococker" paintball gun of his.  
  
"Is there a problem with that, boy?" asked Vernon.  
  
"For me? No. For you? Definitely." Replied Harry  
  
"And why might that be, boy" Vernon shot back wth a look of great distaste for the boy.  
  
"Surely you have not forgotten what would happen if didn't report in three days in a row, have you?" Retorted Harry.  
  
Vernon couldn't take it any more, he was being scrutinized by a worthless freak. "DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOU STUPID FRE". He then remembered what the man with the disturbing eye had said and let his head fall into the dish he had up until recently been eating, he was now using it as a pillow.  
  
Harry excused himself from the table. Dudley had broken into a fit of tears and Petunia had a look of utter shock on her face. Harry walked up the stairs, walked into his room and plopped down onto the bed. He fell asleep in almost no time at all.  
  
His dreams of late were all about Hermione. He would soon figure out that he had fallen in love her. He dreamed of kissing her. He dreamed of holding her. He dreamed of gazing at her beautiful face. He stared at her for hours, when suddenly he was pulled from his dream state, only to be greeted by the real Hermione hovering over him. He then realized his love for her. Behind her, stood Ron, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Vernon, whose face had turned to a lovely shade of puce.  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I should be upping soon, because I love writing. 


End file.
